<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careless Whisper by wootxpia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652963">Careless Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootxpia/pseuds/wootxpia'>wootxpia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing Hongjoong, M/M, Wham!, Whispering, boner mention, boyfriends San/Wooyoung, chuchotage, confident Seonghwa, flirty seonghwa, implicit sex, intern!Hongjoong, interpreter!Seonghwa, married Yunho/Mingi, pinning, stubborn Hongjoong, supervisor!Jiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootxpia/pseuds/wootxpia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>United Nations intern Kim Hongjoong is offered the opportunity to get a full-time job at this organization. But first, he has to attend an event overseas for which he will need the help of an interpreter. What he does not know is that his interpreter, Park Seonghwa, is an expert in whispered translation, and has further intentions than just interpret for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careless Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first (published) fic, so I hope you all like it and encourage me to post more works!</p><p>Also I would like to apologize for any mistake I might have made writing, as English is not my first language. There are also parts written in German and French, which are not my first language either, so I apologize as well as my level is only intermediate in those languages.</p><p>All organizations names and branches are real, as well as people names. There is also a flyer about how to work with an interpreter which is also real (I translated it from German). </p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>D-DAY</strong>
</p><p>Hongjoong ties the shoelaces of his brand new black shoes. They shine so bright he can see his own reflection on them. ‘As it should be,’ he thinks. They had cost him an arm and a leg. Not to mention the suit he is wearing, which is also new. He had thought about renting one for the event, but his mother almost killed him when she found out his intentions.</p><p>“You are going to Europe. People don’t rent suits in Europe. They <em>own</em> them, and only put them on once,” she said.</p><p>Then she dragged him to a Dior store and refused to leave until his son had found a new suit. They could have gone to a cheaper place, but his mother insisted the suit had to be from a European brand, and Dior happened to be the nearest one. He regretted listening to her as soon as he saw the price. Who would have thought a simple black suit could be so expensive? Of course, he had to pay it all by himself.</p><p>“This is an investment. You will recover it once you get that job.”</p><p><em>If</em> he gets that job.</p><p>He has spent four years of his life studying Political Science and International Relationships in the Seoul National University, which almost makes his family go bankrupt. Another one of his mother’s ‘investments.’ They were a middle class family, so they could barely afford one of the most prestigious universities in Korea even though he was granted a partial-scholarship. As a result, while he was studying he had to work in two part-time jobs: one during the morning and one during the night. So, basically, he had not slept in four years.</p><p>Thankfully, those times are now far gone. Or, at least, that is what it seems. After graduation, he was accepted as an intern in the United Nations Office for Project Services and has been working there for six months already. Since they are pleased with his work, they have offered him the opportunity to be a full-time employee if he successfully attends an event in Europe to raise funds to provide resources for undeveloped countries.</p><p>And now there he was, in a five-star hotel room in Zurich, Switzerland (which he also had to pay by himself), fixing his suit in front of a full-length mirror. He checks his reflection. He looks nice. Well, nice does not even get to describe it. He looks better than ever. Even more than last year when he went to Yunho and Mingi’s wedding. This is a whole new level. ‘Wow. The power a new suit holds,’ he thinks. Maybe his mother was not so wrong after all.</p><p>He turns around to check the back. Hongjoong gasps. When did he get that butt? He rubs it with his hand. Was it there before? He bet not. His butt has never looked like this before. Must be the suit’s doing, because he cannot explain it otherwise. ‘Damn, I definitely look hot.’ Hongjoong is still rubbing his butt as if he cannot believe his eyes when somebody knocks on the door.</p><p>He retires his hand, his face blushing. What on hell was he doing? He shakes his head. ‘You are a serious person now, you have to pull through’. He hurries to open the door. His mouth falls wide open when he sees the person standing in front of him.</p><p>Did he think he was hot when he saw himself in the mirror? Well, this was ten times hotter.</p><p>He cannot help but to scan the blonde-haired man from head to toe. His tall figure makes the suit seem even more elegant, and his slicked back hair allows seeing the man’s features perfectly. And he was handsome. <em>Very</em> handsome. The other smirks. Hongjoong hopes he has not been too obvious. He lows his head trying to hide his now heated face.</p><p>“Are you ready?” the man asks in a low tone.</p><p>Oh God. He does not think he will be able to keep calm at the event with this man whispering in his ear. Not with that voice.</p><p>He mentally curses himself for not being able to speak neither French nor German. He curses the organization for assigning him an interpreter. He curses the event for requiring chuchotage interpreting only. And he curses Park Seonghwa, his interpreter, for being so damn hot.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>D-2</strong>
</p><p>Hongjoong folds and unfolds the flyer his supervisor gave him on the plane. He had arrived to the hotel in Zurich the day before, but he still has not recovered from the jet lag. Not that he could sleep, either.</p><p>He must admit that, for the first time in his life, he is nervous. His leg cannot stop bouncing while he waits on the couch in the hotel lobby. Jiho, his supervisor, puts his hand on his thigh gripping it a little bit to tell him to stop.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous for meeting an interpreter?”</p><p>Hongjoong starts bouncing his leg once again.</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s just… I guess it makes it real?”</p><p>Jiho looks at him in confusion. “What exactly does it make real?”</p><p>“That this is an important organization.”</p><p>Jiho seems even more confused. “Son, you’ve been working for the United Nations for six months already. The United Nations!”</p><p>“I know but… Never in my life have I needed an interpreter,” Hongjoong admits. He is a little bit embarrassed. He has spent years learning as many languages as possible, and he could speak fluently four languages: Korean, Chinese, Japanese and English. But it seems it is not enough.</p><p>Jiho sighs. “You thought with the languages you know would be enough, but hey, you don’t have to speak all the languages in the world. There’s a reason there are interpreters. If you can’t speak one language, they will do it for you. Working with interpreters is a very important part of being in the United Nations,” he pauses for a second. “Besides, you are probably going to get promoted as ambassador of the Seoul branch a few years after you get the job, so you better get used to it.”</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. Ambassador. Even though Jiho says he has a high probability of getting the job, he is not so sure. He still has to prove how he works outside his usual environment. How he approaches a benefactor who speaks a different language. And how he works with an interpreter.</p><p>He unfolds his flyer again, the paper so crumpled that it looks much older than it is.</p><p>
  <em>Guide for professionals on how to work with an interpreter.</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong cannot believe interpreters actually came with a guide. ‘Seriously, this people must be robots.’ He continues reading.</p><p>
  <em>People who want to communicate and do not speak the same language need an interpreter…</em>
</p><p>‘Well, that’s pretty obvious,’ he thinks. Otherwise, he would not be reading this flyer.</p><p>
  <em>But an interpreted conversation also has its difficulties.</em>
</p><p>‘Why does it have to be difficulties? Why can’t I just take over the conversation without needing anyone? I would rather use an automatic translator, honestly.’ He skips the introduction part as it gets him on his nerves and starts reading the instructions.</p><p>
  <em>Choosing an interpreter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unless emergencies, do not appeal to family, friends or neighbors. Personal relationships may hinder the accuracy of what is said and the purpose of the conversation.</em>
</p><p>Well, he does not know who is going to be his interpreter, so that part is easy.</p><p>
  <em>Professional interpreters are subject to the duty of confidentiality and know the ethical principles: they interpret everything that is said, impartially, without further addition nor commentary.</em>
</p><p>‘Well, that’s very nice of them.’ If he could speak the language, he would be sure one hundred percent nobody is manipulating the information. But he cannot. So he keeps reading, reluctantly.</p><p>
  <em>Work with an interpreter you trust. </em>
</p><p>‘Isn’t that contradictory?! How can I trust a person I don’t know?’ Hongjoong at this point is outraged. He hates depending on someone else. The only person he can trust to do a good job is himself. It has always been like that. He cannot just simply trust anyone. Not when getting a job was at stake.</p><p>
  <em>If possible, choose the same interpreter for future occasions. This way, cooperation is enhanced for both parts.</em>
</p><p>‘Wonderful,’ he thinks. He does not even know the person yet and he has to work with them again. ‘It almost feels like an arranged marriage.’</p><p>Somebody coughs and his train of thought stops, but his eyes are still fixed on the flyer. By his side, Jiho stands up and extends his hand to greet the newcomer.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Park. How have you been?” he asks while shaking hands.</p><p>“Great. Thanks for asking,” Mr. Park replies. “How about you and your fiancée?”</p><p>‘They seem to be close,’ Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>“We’re planning the last details of the wedding and we’re a little stressed over it, but you know, it’s normal.” Jiho smiles remembering his fiancée. He must love her a lot. “I’m glad you get to be Mr. Kim’s interpreter at the event. He’s a bit nervous and you’re the best out of our youngest interpreters in Europe.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re flattering me.” Mr. Park laughs. He then turns his attention to Hongjoong, who still has his head down looking at the flyer. “I guess this is Mr. Kim, the new intern.”</p><p>As if he was a snake and someone had played a pungi, Hongjoong stands up and looks at the interpreter for the first time since he arrived. He stumbles to the point he almost sits again. Whatever he was expecting, it was not this.</p><p>In front of him there was a tall blonde young man wearing a plaid grey suit and a pair of glasses. Someone like Hongjoong would look like a nerd with that outfit on, but this man seemed to pull it over. He even makes it attractive. Well, despite himself, he must admit the man was in fact attractive.</p><p>Mr. Park stares at him, waiting for his greeting. Hongjoong fixes his jacket and tries to recompose himself. He does not know what has gotten to him. Must have been the stranger’s presence.</p><p>He warily extends his hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Park. My name is Kim Hongjoong. I’m looking forward to work with you,” he says unconvinced. It does not matter that the guy is handsome, he is still does not like the idea of working with someone else.</p><p>Jiho looks from Mr. Park to Hongjoong and claps his hands together.</p><p>“I guess I will get going,” he announces. “I have a feeling that you two will get along.”</p><p>‘Don’t rush into conclusions,’ Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>His supervisor leaves the two young men alone to discuss the details of their cooperation. The problem is Hongjoong does not have any idea of what exactly they need to discuss. In his head, everything about what he has to say during the event is clear.</p><p>A silence falls between him and Mr. Park. He does not want to talk first. Thankfully, the other does, seeing he does not have the initiative.</p><p>“Shall we go somewhere less busy?” he asks.</p><p>“Mmm. Sure.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A waiter places a green tea and an expresso on the table. Hongjoong does not know what he was expecting by ‘somewhere less busy’, but it definitely was not the hotel cafeteria. It was less busy than the lobby, that was true, but it was still busy.</p><p>Mr. Park takes his expresso and thanks the waiter. He then looks directly to Hongjoong. “Excuse my manners. I haven’t formally introduced myself yet. I cannot just suppose Jiho told you about me. That would be egotistic.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “My name is Park Seonghwa.”</p><p>“N-nice to meet you,” he stutters.</p><p>“Have you ever worked with an interpreter?” he asks.</p><p>“I have never needed one,” Hongjoong honestly replies.</p><p>Mr. Park, now known Seonghwa, smiles while taking another sip.</p><p>“So you’re definitely one of those people.”</p><p>Hongjoong looks at him in confusion.</p><p>“Excuse me? I don’t think I understand what you mean.”</p><p>Seonghwa gives him a condescending smile. Hongjoong had to admit that the man is a complete Ken: perfect smile, perfect body… What else does he have in store? He shakes his head. He should not think about that.</p><p>“You speak several languages and you don’t think you need an interpreter. Either that, or that you would rather not needing one.”</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. Is he so obvious? Has he been rude? How could he been? They have barely crossed a few words.</p><p>“Have I said something for you to think that?”</p><p>“Oh, dear, I don’t think that. I’m sure of that. One only has to take a look at your body language. It’s quite reluctant.” He finishes his coffee. Hongjoong has not even touched his tea yet. “So, which one is it?”</p><p>Hongjoong meditates for a second. He does not want to tell him, but he will have to work with him eventually. It was clear for the interpreter that Hongjoong was not fond of having to rely on him. Better be honest, right?</p><p>“I just don’t want that my work depends on others,” he says hoping it was not too rude.</p><p>Seonghwa nods. “I respect that. But how did you plan to speak a language you don’t, you know, actually speak?”</p><p>“Uh…  Maybe an automatic translator?”</p><p>Seonghwa laughs as if he has said the most hilarious joke in the world. People in the cafeteria are turning to look at him and Hongjoong is feeling a little bit embarrassed. What was so funny that made the interpreter laugh so loud?</p><p>After a few seconds, he wipes a tear and stops laughing. “You know, dear, an automatic translator can only help you if you are asking for directions. Holding a proper conversation with it would be like digging your own grave. Not to mention it shows a lack of class in these kind of events.”</p><p>Hongjoong blushes. He feels even more embarrassed now. He hates how he will have to swallow his pride and trust this man with the opportunity of his life. And he hates the fact that he knows how stupid he is, thinking he could do it himself.</p><p>“Don’t be shy to admit you need someone. It takes a little, but I will make you need me,” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong feels his face blushing even more. He mentally slaps himself. ‘Calm down you horny bitch, he didn’t say it like that.’ But looking at Seonghwa’s face, he cannot be so sure. Is he…? He shakes his head once more. No, that cannot be. He is too handsome for liking someone like him. Besides, this is a professional environment. ‘Hongjoong, what the hell are you thinking?’</p><p>Seonghwa, seeing Hongjoong is not feeling very comfortable, changes the subject. “I guess as this is your first time with an interpreter you don’t know what <em>chuchotage</em> is?”</p><p>“No. I didn’t even know there were types of oral translation?”</p><p>“Interpreting, dear,” Seonghwa corrects.</p><p>“Interpreting,” Hongjoong corrects himself.</p><p>“This is going to be fun,” the interpreter says. Hongjoong bets he wishes he had another cup of coffee to sip from it.</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes scan Hongjoong for a moment, and then he smiles. “It depends on you, dear.”</p><p>Hongjoong feels heat all over his face and coughs to try to hide his reaction. “So, what did you say it was ‘susotage’?”</p><p>“<em>Chuchotage</em>? Oh, I didn’t say it.”</p><p> Seonghwa now takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them with the cloth tissue he was keeping in his jacket pocket. Hongjoong takes this chance to take a better look at the man’s features. No. It is not the glasses’ effect. Seonghwa is handsome indeed. He takes his time to clean the glasses and Hongjoong stares at him unconsciously. When he finishes, he puts them on again and catches Hongjoong staring, but instead of saying anything, he just smirks, which makes Hongjoong blush even more.</p><p>“<em>Chuchotage</em> comes from the French ‘<em>chuchoter</em>’, which means ‘whispering’,” he pauses so that Hongjoong can process the information. As he does not say anything, he continues. “This is the most ancient interpreting method and the most commonly used in the United Nations for non-conference encounters. So, at the event, everyone is going to use it.”</p><p>Hongjoong takes some seconds to process it. “So… Does it mean you will be whispering to a mic? Like ASMR?”</p><p>Seonghwa sighs. “I didn’t mention any mic.”</p><p>‘Oh,’ he thinks.</p><p>“So… You’ll be whispering… in my ear?” Seonghwa nods. Now Hongjoong can swear his face is on fire. Is not it like… Kind of intimate? Why would such an important organization use a method like that? It must feel rude even, seeing someone whispering to the person you are talking to in front of you.</p><p>“People take time to get use to this method, but I can promise it’s not that weird once do. That’s why you will need a little bit of practice before the event,” Seonghwa says as if was not a big deal. “It won’t take long. Just a couple hours tomorrow.”</p><p>Tomorrow? Does that mean he has to spend even more time next to Mr. Parkfect? He does not know whether the idea excites him or scares him. Maybe both. He definitely enjoys the view, though.</p><p>Seonghwa must have noticed the scary look in his eyes as he adds, “Don’t worry. I will do my best so that your experience is pleasant.”</p><p>‘Oof, thank God,’ Hongjoong thinks and sighs in relief. “Thank you, Mr. Park. I’ll do my best as well.”</p><p> ‘Wait… Did he…? DID HE…?’ Hongjoong’s eyes widen as he processes what Seonghwa has said just before his reply.</p><p>“Just call me Seonghwa,” he says while standing up from his chair, “since we’re going to be close from now on, aren’t we?” Seonghwa buttons his jacket. “I would love to stay until you finish or, better said, start and finish your cup of tea, but I’m a busy man.” He finishes adjusting his jacket and passes by Hongjoong before leaving “See you tomorrow at 5pm in the lobby. Don’t be late, please,” he says. Seconds later, he is gone.</p><p>Hongjoong stares at his now cold cup of tea. ‘What the fuck are you Park Seonghwa?’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>D-1</strong>
</p><p>Hongjoong is waiting in the lobby at the exact same point he had been the previous day, with the only exception that his supervisor is not by his side to tell him to stop bouncing his leg. And he does not have the crumpled flyer, either.</p><p>He does not know why, be he feels way more nervous now. The fact that he already knows the person assigned as his interpreter does not calm him one bit. On the contrary, the sole thought of Mr. Parkfect makes his heart rate go wild. He is not used to be so close with handsome people. Not to mention being whispered to. There it is again. He can feel the heat on his cheeks.</p><p>He knew the task of working with an interpreter would be difficult, but he never thought that a hot interpreter would make it even more difficult. He still was reluctant to work with him, though. But at the same time, he is eager to have the man next to him. ‘I mean, who wouldn’t!’</p><p>As if Hongjoong’s thoughts have invoked him, Seonghwa, dressed with a plaid brown suit (he seems to like plaid suits a lot), comes out of the elevator and walks towards him.</p><p>“Sorry if I’ve kept you waiting for too long,” he apologizes. Hongjoong checks his wristwatch. He is perfectly on time; it is Hongjoong who has arrived early.</p><p>“You… You’re on time.” Seonghwa waves his hand, resting importance.</p><p>“I could have been earlier.” He adjusts his glasses. “So, where should we go?”</p><p>Hongjoong looks at him in disbelief. “I thought you knew where to go.”</p><p>“Well, I usually let my clients decide where we should practice. <em>If</em> we have to practice, of course. Some of my clients have so much experience I only see them during the conference or the events I’m assigned to.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you tell me so yesterday?”</p><p>“I was in a rush, so I forgot,” he scratches the back of his neck. “If I were you, I would think of a private place. Usually people stare when they see someone continuously whispering in somebody’s ear.”</p><p>Nice. ‘Now what?’ Hongjoong wonders. It is not like there is a bunch of private spaces in a hotel, apart from, well, the rooms. But they cannot go to a room, can they? Hongjoong meditates it for a second. ‘It is indeed, private. But I don’t have any more rooms apart from the bedroom... Maybe we could sit on the bed?’ Then a flash of what else can be done on a bed comes through his mind. ‘No. Definitely no.’</p><p>Seeing the time Hongjoong takes, Seonghwa intervenes. “If you can’t think of any, we could go to my suite. It has a little office.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes widen. “Suite?! An office?!” He is no longer worried about going to a bedroom, but rather surprised the other is wealthy enough to have his own suit with more than <em>one</em> room.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, dear?” Seonghwa asks. He does not understand why Hongjoong looks so astonished.</p><p>“N-Not at all. It’s  just…” Hongjoong starts. “It’s just that I’m surprised that somebody can afford a suite in this hotel. I mean, somebody I’ve personally met. I can barely afford a single room.”</p><p>“I see,” Seonghwa shrugs. “I guess you get used to it. Not that I could afford it before I got this job either. It’s quite extraordinary, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Extraordinary?! Are you fucking…?” Hongjoong covers his mouth. He is so amazed he has forgotten to control his language, which he should keep professional. And there he is, saying bad words. “Sorry, I… Where are my manners? I should have been more careful,” he does a ninety-degree angle bow. “Please, excuse my language. It’ll never happen again.”</p><p>Seonghwa slightly laughs. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, dear. You can swear in front of me if you want to. I want you to be comfortable around me.”</p><p>Hongjoong, still bowing, blushes a little.</p><p>“I… I don’t think that’s appropriate. It was rude,” he straightens up again. “Besides, you’re older than me, right? I should be more respectful. It’ll never happen again,” he repeats.</p><p>Seonghwa smirks. “We’ll see, dear.”</p><p>“What do you mean…?”</p><p>“So shall we head to my suite, then?” Seonghwa interrupts him. Hongjoong was so embarrassed because of his slip of the tongue he has almost forgotten the interpreter has offered to go there. He gets nervous at the thought.</p><p>‘It has more than one room, you don’t have to sit on the bed with a hot interpreter beside you, stay calm,’ Hongjoong tries to mentally convince himself.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Both men head to the elevator from which Seonghwa has exited moments before. The doors close with a ‘ding’. There is only the two of them, but the elevator feels too suffocating for Hongjoong. Must be the spring weather. Or just his nerves. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he is sharing a tiny space with a guy that, in other circumstances, he would not mind hook up with. It seems like an eternity has passed when the elevator doors open again.</p><p>Hongjoong follows Seonghwa as he leads the way to his suite. Once they get there, Seonghwa opens the door with his key and holds it open for him.</p><p>“Guests first,” he says flashing a perfect white smile. ‘Ugh. Why everything about him is so fucking perfect,’ Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>His mouth opens in awe upon seeing the place. Most of the furniture includes glass, and no other color can be seen apart from white. It gives a feeling of neatness and elegance. Nothing seems out of place.</p><p>“Do you like it?” the interpreter asks.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Hongjoong sincerely responds.</p><p>“The best thing about it is…” Seonghwa starts looking in the direction of what must be the bedroom. “You see that window over there?” Seonghwa points to a window wall that Hongjoong can see from the entrance. He nods.</p><p>“The view at night is stunning,” he looks back to Hongjoong. “Maybe I can show it to you tomorrow after the event,” he suggests.</p><p>“W-why would I have a reason to come here after the event?” Hongjoong only wants to get the job and go back to Korea where he probably will not need an interpreter anymore. He does not want to spend more time than necessary with this man. Partly because of his reluctance, and partly because he might do something he would later regret. Well, maybe not exactly regret…</p><p>“You don’t need any reason, dear,” he says while walking towards one of the rooms. “Shall we start?” he points to the room where Hongjoong guesses the office is. He nods automatically.</p><p>Hongjoong follows Seonghwa and takes a seat on one of the fancy chairs. He stays very still, waiting for the interpreter’s instructions.</p><p>Seonghwa is standing behind him without saying a word and that causes Hongjoong to be even more nervous. He can feel his palms sweating already when Seonghwa finally speaks.</p><p>“As we don’t have anyone to be interpreted, we’ll just practice how to deal with the interpreting while someone’s speaking”. He pauses for a second. “This might sound weird but, do you know any monologue by heart?”</p><p>Of course he does. He has been waiting for this moment his entire life.</p><p>“Actually, I do.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was in the drama club in high school and I still remember my favorite monologue, which by the way, I got to play,” Hongjoong explains.</p><p>“You seem enthusiastic about it.”</p><p>“Well, it’s from my favorite play,” at this point Hongjoong’s eyes are glowing from the excitement. “Shakespeare’s <em>Midsummer’s Night Dream</em>.”</p><p>Seonghwa smiles a little upon hearing the title. “I had a feeling you were going to say that one. Let me guess, you played Puck?”</p><p>Hongjoong turns around on his chair to face Seonghwa, surprise written all over his face. “How did you know?!”</p><p>“You kind of give me that vibe, you know, with your red hair and that fairy look of yours.”</p><p>Hongjoong blushes. Again. He is doing that quite a lot since meeting Seonghwa. Does he really think he looks like a fairy? Is that kind of a compliment? He did not say it as if it is something bad, and Hongjoong does not believe it is. He coughs and turns around again to face the wall.</p><p>“Whe… When do I start?” he asks.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready. I’ll just repeat it in your ear so that you get used to it and you don’t make weird faces in front of the benefactors.”</p><p>“I’m ready, then” he says unconvinced. He knows he is not, but he will not admit it out loud.</p><p>He starts reciting Puck’s ending monologue from <em>Midsummer’s Night Dream</em>. As soon as he starts reciting, Seonghwa bends and starts whispering in his ear. The feeling is so weird, so new, that he cannot help but laugh at first.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, trying to hold his laughter.</p><p>“It’s fine. Let’s try again,” Seonghwa patiently says as if he were a very comprehensive teacher.</p><p>Hongjoong starts once more, and this time the feeling is not so strange. It tickles, but he focuses on trying not to laugh. After a few seconds, he gets used to it and he kind of enjoys it. It is not as weird as he has thought at the beginning. He now understands those people who like ASMR. It feels as if he is the only person in the world. As if his words do not exist anymore and Seonghwa’s voice is the only thing he can hear. The only thing he can understand. Maybe he is not speaking anymore. He does not know. He does not care. The only thing he cares about now is the interpreter’s voice. His soothing, sweet voice. He does not know when does he starts mumbling nonsense. He is lost in his own thoughts, which now are filled with the song of a siren. That is how it feels. Like a song. As if he has been enchanted. He would not mind listening to it forever.</p><p>Accidentally, Seonghwa’s lips touch his ear and Hongjoong gasps. It burns. The point where his lips touched is now on fire. He can feel it. His face heats up once again. But this time not only his face heats up. He tries to conceal it by going on reciting. But his words are not words anymore, he has no idea of what he is saying. Unable to handle it any longer, he stops speaking.</p><p>Seonghwa finishes seconds after, and then he surrounds Hongjoong’s chair to stand in front of him. Hongjoong tries to hide his embarrassed face. Has he noticed? Does he know the effect that he has on him?</p><p>It takes a few seconds for him to gather the courage to look up, and when he does, Seonghwa is smirking. Of course he knows. Of course he has noticed.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he says.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t know…” Hongjoong stutters. He does not know what has gotten to him. He feels ashamed. So, so ashamed.</p><p>“I said it’s fine,” Seonghwa repeats. “It’s the first time I’ve seen someone having this type of ‘reaction’, but I wouldn’t say it bothers me,” he laughs. “Quite the contrary, I feel a little flattered.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes widen. Flattered? Is this guy for real? If Hongjoong saw somebody having a boner because of him doing <em>his job </em>he would not feel flattered. Actually, he would run away as far as possible from that person. It is gross. He is gross.</p><p>“I would be quite offended if I were you,” he manages to say.</p><p>“Well, but you’re not me, are you?” Hongjoong does not respond. “You see, dear. I think of myself as a straightforward person. It is true that I’ve never seen anyone have this reaction to <em>chuchotage</em>, but it is also true that I’ve never wanted to cause it before,” he pauses for a second to look at Hongjoong straight in the eyes. “Until now.”</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. “What… What do you mean?”</p><p>“You really are dense,” Seonghwa sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. “We can discuss this later, when we both are off-schedule. Now we have something to deal with and I don’t mean your… Issue,” He sighs again and pulls his hair back. Hongjoong stares at him amazed at how a simple gesture like that can make his heart rate race. “We’ll take ten minutes, okay? You can use the bathroom. Second door right.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he says while getting up to rush out the office.</p><p>Seonghwa stares at him as he leaves. He is known for being a professional, and a professional is what he is going to be this time too. He is still on-schedule, so he should be more careful. He must admit that he kind of did it on purpose, just to check whether he could make a move after the event or not. He would not risk it if he knew he does not have a chance, so the practice was a good excuse to see if the other was actually interested. However, he has to keep himself together. It is in his work ethic not to have further relationships with clients. And he will follow it. At least, until tomorrow midnight, when his client Kim Hongjoong will cease to be it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong splashes water onto his face and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, but his face is still as red as a tomato. At this point, the next time he is next to him, he will have a heart attack.</p><p>‘Park Seonghwa is definitely going to be the end of me,’ he thinks while soaking his face with a towel. He cannot just go back and pretend that nothing happened. It can happen again. Hongjoong does not know how the hell is he going to attend the event if when Seonghwa speaks in his ear there is a probability for him to get a boner. Imagine the benefactors face if they see that. That would be embarrassing. Worse than that. He could never get the job. Why would they give it to a horny recent graduate that cannot control his impulses?</p><p>He sits on the edge of the bathtub and suppresses a sob. When has he started crying? God, he feels so pathetic crying over something so stupid, but it is difficult to control it. He has worked so hard to get there; he could never forgive himself for losing an opportunity like this. If only he did not need an interpreter. If only he had studied more languages. If only he was more.</p><p>And, on the other hand, there is Seonghwa. The guy is doing his job, and he just reacts like that. He must be grossed out, even though he did not say it. Of course, Hongjoong likes him. He is really attractive and he possibly has very low chances with him. Not that he is planning to try something, they are on-schedule and that would be inappropriate, after all. But reacting the way he just did has destroyed any possibility he had. Hongjoong does not know why, but he feels sad about that too. He did not hate the interpreter, he just hated the fact that he needed him. And now, he hates the fact that he is attracted to him and cannot deny it. Not even his body can deny it. It is frustrating.</p><p>Somebody knocks on the bathroom door, startling Hongjoong.</p><p>“Are you okay, dear?” Seonghwa asks from the other side. He seems worried.</p><p>Hongjoong quickly wipes away his tears. “Yeah, everything is alright. Sorry if I’m taking too long. I’ll be out in a few seconds,” he tries to sound as calm as possible.</p><p>“No need to rush, just take your time,” Seonghwa pauses, as if thinking about whether to say something or not. “Look, I’m sorry. I should have been more professional and keep the right distance. I deeply apologize. I promise that during the rest of the practice and the event I will keep a distance, so that I does not happen again.”</p><p>Hongjoong opens the door, his face still red but out of the tears. “I should be the one apologizing.”</p><p>“You apologized enough, dear. Now let’s get back to work. You have to get that job, right?” He warmly smiles. Hongjoong’s heart misses a beat. He also hates that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for Hongjoong, Seonghwa keeps his word and stays at a further distance. That does not mean that the interpreter’s whispers do not affect him anymore, but it is more bearable. Although his voice still gives him goosebumps, that is better than a boner. He can handle it.</p><p>As time passes, he gets more and more used to it. They spend almost three hours practicing until he is able to recite the monologue without getting distracted by Seonghwa’s whispering. It takes him more than what he has previously expected, but at the end, he can say he is ready. Both of them.</p><p>“You did great,” Seonghwa says. He is leaning on Hongjoong’s threshold as he has insisted on accompanying him to his room. Hongjoong just could not say no after so many hours together and how kind and patient he has been with him. </p><p>“Thank you. I’m looking forward to see you tomorrow actually interpreting.”</p><p>“Me too. I want to show you what I’m capable of,” he replies with a smirk.</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. There he is again.</p><p>“I’ll pick up tomorrow at your room, if it is okay with you. We can go together to the event,” Seonghwa offers.</p><p>“Sounds like a date,” Hongjoong nervously laughs. He is half kidding. <em>Half</em>.</p><p>“I would not consider a date on-schedule a date. But we can talk about that off-schedule if you want to,” Seonghwa delicately takes Hongjoong’s chin to make him look at his face. “Do you, dear?”</p><p>Words cannot leave Hongjoong’s mouth due to the sudden action, so he just nods. His heart rate racing once more. He was not exaggerating when he thought that Park Seonghwa is going to give him a heart attack.</p><p>“Good,” Seonghwa says, after freeing his chin. “See you tomorrow, then.” He adjusts his glasses and before Hongjoong can reply, he walks away with that elegant pose of his. Hongjoong watches him leave from the threshold, not wanting to close the door yet. Half way to the elevator, Seonghwa looks back to check if Hongjoong is still there. Upon seeing the other, he flashes a smile and winks, making Hongjoong’s heart beat even faster than before. Then, he continues his way.</p><p>When Seonghwa disappears in the elevator, Hongjoong closes the door and slides to the floor while leaning on it.</p><p>‘Tomorrow is definitely going to be intense.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>D-DAY</strong>
</p><p>Hongjoong walks alongside Seonghwa to the elevator. He tries to keep his eyes on the ground, but he cannot help taking a glimpse at Seonghwa every now and then. He thought the interpreter could not look better than he already did. How wrong he was. Seonghwa normally looks elegant, but this time… This time he resembles a movie star. He must be wearing contacts, as there is no sight of his usual glasses. Although they look good on him, Hongjoong must admit he likes him better without them, since he can see his whole face. He has only seen him without them in the cafeteria, but that was only for a moment. To be able to see his face longer than a few seconds is a blessing. He takes another glimpse.</p><p>‘I hope he doesn’t notice,’ he thinks with his eyes fixated on the floor again.</p><p>Distracted with his own thoughts, Hongjoong almost hits himself with the closed doors of the elevator. Fortunately, Seonghwa stops him before he can do it grabbing him by the shoulder.</p><p>“You must be really nervous,” he jokes while pushing the button to call the elevator.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… Only a little,” Hongjoong says, scratching the back of his neck. The truth is that he is nervous, but not only because of the event.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine, dear,” Seonghwa tries to encourage him.</p><p>The elevator opens its doors with a familiar ‘ding’ and both men get inside. The tiny space feels more suffocating to Hongjoong than the last time. ‘Must be the nerves,’ he thinks. But he knows he is lying to himself. He knows perfectly why it feels so suffocating, and the reason has to do with a certain interpreter who does not stop licking his lips. One more minute inside and Hongjoong is going to lose it.</p><p>Thankfully, the doors open before Hongjoong can collapse. Seonghwa steps out first and offers his arm for Hongjoong to take it.</p><p>“Really? Is this necessary?” he asks taking it anyways.</p><p>“No, but I wanted to do it,” Seonghwa replies smiling. Then, his expression changes. “Do you still think you don’t need me?” he asks out of the blue. The question takes Hongjoong by surprise.</p><p>“Why…? The organization said I needed an interpreter. Of course, I need you,” Hongjoong replies. However, it does not seem to be what Seonghwa wants to hear. He just nods and pluck his lips together. His face suddenly turns serious.</p><p>“Are… Are you okay?”</p><p>“I thought you might have changed your opinion,” Hongjoong can notice a little disappointment in his voice. “But I guess you’re still reluctant, although you’re trying to be nice to me.”</p><p>Hongjoong suddenly stops, taking Seonghwa with him as their arms are still linked. He looks at him dead serious.</p><p>“Look, I’m not a person who likes teamwork, that is something you could tell from the very first moment even though I tried to hide it. But at the same time, I know that if I’m going to work for an organization like this, I will have to get used to it eventually. It’s frustrating for me, but I have to grow up. And I think working with you is a great opportunity to start to get rid of this childish attitude. I’m fully aware that I have to change that and I’m sorry if my pride has hurt you. You seem pretty professional and I bet you do your work wonderfully, so please don’t mind me being stupid. It has nothing to do with you nor your work.”</p><p>He does not know where these words come from, but if there is one thing he knows for sure is that he means them. He has not realized how stubborn he has been until this very moment. And he has to change that. He wants to change that.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles again. “I’m glad to see you’re not a dick after all.”</p><p>“I’m trying not to be a dick anymore,” Hongjoong smiles as well.</p><p>“Shall we enter?” Seonghwa asks pointing to the hall doors with his head.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Jiho approaches Hongjoong and Seonghwa with open arms upon seeing them coming through the hall. “I need you to speak with the German ambassador and the French Minister of Foreign Affairs about sending monetary assistance to build roads and schools in Niger. After that, you’re free to go,” he says patting his back. He seems very enthusiastic and it gives the impression that he cannot stop moving. This is the most energetic Hongjoong has ever seen him, and it scares him.</p><p>“If both of them say yes, you can celebrate your new post in advance. Maybe you and Seonghwa can go to the bar and have a few drinks.”</p><p>“That sounds tempting,” Seonghwa says. “I’m craving a fine glass of red wine.”</p><p>“Don’t I have to wait for the event to finish?” Hongjoong asks.</p><p>“Not really. People come and go, as you can see. The Swiss ambassador of the United Nations is going to give a speech in a few minutes to thank everyone for coming, but that’s pretty much it. The rest is about negotiations, in which you will take part. But you only have to talk with them two, I’ll take care of the rest,” Jiho explains. “This is just a test, son. The only thing you have to do is show how you work in a different environment,” he pats his back again. If he keeps doing that, he is going to break one of his ribs. “You’ll do great.”</p><p>“I hope so”</p><p>“C’mon, you have me by your side. Nothing can go wrong,” Seonghwa intervenes.</p><p>“Trust him. Even of you mess up, he is going to cover up for you,” Jiho says. “That’s why we have assigned him to you. He’s used to trainees.”</p><p>The sound of a mic turned on interrupts their conversation. The Swiss Ambassador, an old woman elegantly dressed, asks for everyone’s attention. She starts her speech thanking in advance every possible benefactor and then, she stars telling a little bit about the work that the Office for Project Services is doing in countries such as Niger and the Republic of the Congo. After a few minutes, she finishes her speech thanking everyone again and wishing they enjoyed the event.</p><p>“Now it’s the time,” Jiho announces when the guests are clapping. “I’m going to introduce you to the German Ambassador, and then I’ll leave you two alone.”</p><p>He guides them to a group of three people, all of them from the German Embassy in Bern and Zurich. Jiho taps the shoulder of a blonde man that must be in his forties and he turns around.</p><p>“<em>Guten Abend, Herr Botschafter. Ich bin Woo Jiho von der U.N. Botschaft in Südkorea. Dies ist einer unserer Auszubildenden, Kim Hongjoong</em>,” Jiho fluently says in German.</p><p>“Good afternoon, mister Ambassador. I’m Woo Jiho from the Embassy of the United Nations in South Korea. This is one of our interns, Kim Hongjoong,” Seonghwa immediately whispers to Hongjoong’s ear. Seconds after understanding the message, Hongjoong bows greeting the ambassador. The man bows as well.</p><p>“<em>Wenn Sie uns einige Augenblicke Ihrer Zeit gewähren, wird er derjenige sein, der Ihnen die Zusammenarbeit mit einem unserer Projekte vorschlägt</em>.” Jiho continues.</p><p>Seonghwa interprets at the same time Jiho is speaking. “If you don’t mind we take a few minutes of your time, he’ll be the one who is going to propose a cooperation with one of our projects.”</p><p>Upon hearing Jiho, the German ambassador nods and directs his attention to Hongjoong. Jiho takes this as a signal to leave them alone.</p><p>Hongjoong starts explaining the aim of the project to the ambassador in Korean, and his interpreter, one of the people who were with him, is whispering everything he is saying to his ear.</p><p>It feels weird to Hongjoong, speaking with a person that is listening to somebody else as they only look at you, but he tries his best not to show that he is not used to that.</p><p>Now, it’s time for the German ambassador to speak, and Seonghwa’s turn for interpreting. It is not like they have practiced, but it is similar. He is trying to keep eye contact to the ambassador speaking, although it is not easy with Seonghwa whispering in his ear with that low voice of his. He is doing his best to keep himself together and, eventually, he will get used to it. Just like they have practiced. At least, Seonghwa is keeping his distance, which is making things a lot easier.</p><p>After almost twenty minutes of interpreted conversation, Hongjoong is used to the sensation again. And what is more, the ambassador seems interested in their project and willing to collaborate. When they finish, and they both say goodbye to the ambassador and his interpreter, Seonghwa turns to Hongjoong.</p><p>“I told you, you would do great!” he says with a big smile on his face, eyes glimmering. “He said yes! Now you only have to convince the French Minister of Foreign Affairs and you’re in!”</p><p>“You seem more excited than I am,” Hongjoong says. Although he cannot deny he feels happy too. He just do not want to celebrate. Not yet.</p><p>“You were better than I expected, you have a natural gift for diplomacy.” Hongjoong blushes at the compliment.</p><p>“Thank you. Nobody has ever told me that.”</p><p>“Well, people should tell you more often, dear.”</p><p>“How did it go?” Jiho says approaching them again. He has been watching from afar while Hongjoong was speaking to the ambassador.</p><p>“Hongjoong did it!” Seonghwa announces.</p><p>“Great! Now I’ll introduce you to the French Minister and you’re done,” he says while guiding them to a new group of people. Hongjoong sighs. The previous conversation has been tiring, and even more than a normal one as it has been interpreted. But he has to keep up a little bit more. Just a little bit. Seonghwa, by his side, gives him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Jiho approaches a half-bald man and taps his shoulder like he has done before with the German ambassador. ‘He must be Mister Le Drien,’ Hongjoong thinks. ‘He looked more sympathetic in photos’.</p><p>“<em>Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Ministre. Je m'appelle Woo Jiho et je suis de l'ambassade des Nations unies en Corée du Sud. Voici l'un de nos stagiaires, Kim Hongjoong</em>,” Jiho repeats the same thing he has said to the German ambassador and Seonghwa interprets it. “<em>Si cela ne vous dérange pas que nous prenions quelques minutes de votre temps, il sera heureux de vous proposer une coopération dans l'un de nos projets.</em>”</p><p>The Minister does not seem very interested, but he pays attention anyways. Hongjoong has the feeling that this one will not be so easy to convince.</p><p>Jiho leaves them alone once more and Hongjoong starts speaking, just like he did with the German ambassador. Only this time, the person he is speaking to seems bored. However, Hongjoong does his best to keep his smile on and sound as convincing as possible.</p><p>When he finishes explaining the project, the minister speaks and Seonghwa starts interpreting.</p><p>“It is not that he is not interested, he’s just French,” Seonghwa adds at the end of his interpretation. Hongjoong almost sighs in relief. Thank God Seonghwa has experience with French people, otherwise he would have thought he was already dead.</p><p>This time, the conversation takes almost an hour, but at the end, the minister agrees to collaborate with the project. He was difficult to convince after all, but at least he has not denied his petition.</p><p>When they are finished, they bow to the minister and thank him for his cooperation. Then, they look for Jiho, but he is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually managed to endure such a long conversation on your first day with an interpreter,” Seonghwa says. “And what’s more, you did it!”</p><p>“Now we can actually celebrate,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“<em>We</em>?” Seonghwa asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to celebrate together. You know, off-schedule?” Hongjoong says. Now he is not so sure the other wants to spend more time with him.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, I did, I mean… I do.”</p><p>“So, you still want to?”</p><p>“I told you before, I’m craving red wine,” Seonghwa says jokily.</p><p>“Guys!” somebody calls. They look in the direction of the voice to find Jiho walking towards them. “Monsieur Le Drien has told me he is very impressed you are still an intern. You did better than great, son!” Unable to resist his impulses anymore, he hugs Hongjoong. “Congratulations!”</p><p>“Jiho, let the boy breathe, you’re crushing him,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>“Sorry, son. I just… Got too excited,” he wipes away a tear. Hongjoong cannot tell whether it is fake or not. With Jiho one can never tell. “Well, you’re free to go now. Enjoy the rest of your night,” he says patting both his back and Seonghwa’s. “See you tomorrow. Don’t forget we have a flight back to Korea at 2pm.”</p><p>“I won’t forget,” Hongjoong replies walking to the door alongside Seonghwa.</p><p>“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Seonghwa asks. Hongjoong is not sure, but he seems a little bit sad.</p><p>“Yeah, I cannot afford another night in this hotel. At least not yet.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>They keep on walking without saying anything else until they reach the lobby. Then, they stop and look awkwardly at each other.</p><p>“What should we do now?” Hongjoong asks.</p><p>“Maybe we should head to the bar where everybody is going right now,” Seonghwa proposes. “Another option is going to a room and drink from the minibar.”</p><p>“That sounds good. You said… your suite has nice views at night?” Hongjoong scratches the back of his neck. “And… you wanted to show me?”</p><p>Seonghwa’s face suddenly lights up. “Oh, dear. It has the most beautiful ones, and I’m eager to show you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The elevator doors close with Hongjoong and Seonghwa inside. If the last time was suffocating, this time is almost choking Hongjoong. Air suddenly ceases to exist and every second inside feels like an eternity. Or, at least, until Seonghwa speaks.</p><p>“So, this is a date,” he suddenly says.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“We’re having a date off-schedule, remember?” he adds matter-of-factly.</p><p>“When did I agree to that?” Hongjoong can feel the heat increasing on his face. He remembers mentioning it, but they never agreed to actually have a date.</p><p>“You didn’t disagree,” Seonghwa cockily replies.</p><p>“Can I disagree now?” Hongjoong says crossing his arms and pretending to look the other way. Although he is doing it so that Seonghwa cannot see his face. However, he cannot avoid his gaze for long, as he moves to stand in front of him. Hongjoong stares at him in confusion. What is he doing? His question is answered when Seonghwa pins him to the elevator wall. Hongjoong’s face is now feels like a burning hell.</p><p>“Do you want to, dear?” Seonghwa whispers in his ear. And this time, he does not keep the distance. Hongjoong cannot reply, nor can he move. So he just stands there, staring at the gorgeous man that is in front of him not knowing what to do.</p><p>The elevator starts playing a familiar song. Is it ‘Careless Whisper’? He must be going nuts. He definitely must be going nuts. This is a dream. A fever dream. He is not pinned to an elevator wall with Seonghwa, his hot interpreter, standing so close to his face and staring at him like he is about to devour him. And, of course, this is not happening with ‘Careless Whisper’ playing in the background.</p><p>The doors suddenly open and Seonghwa takes a step back, unpinning Hongjoong.</p><p>“Sorry, maybe that was too rude.” He fixes his suit and pulls his hair back. “Do you still want to come?”</p><p>Hongjoong mentally slaps himself. This is not a dream.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he manages to respond. And they both get out the elevator.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow! This is breathtaking!” Hongjoong says sticking to the window wall of Seonghwa’s suite. The interpreter is watching from behind, smiling at how adorable Hongjoong looks while watching the night view.</p><p>“I told you.”</p><p>The hot moment from the elevator now seems far-gone for Hongjoong. Seonghwa has respected his space after that and he was glad he did. However, he cannot deny he actually wants to have something with him. That is why he agreed to come to his suit. He is not stupid. The only problem is just… He does not know how to handle situations like that.</p><p>“Mind if I order a bottle of wine? There’s none at the minibar,” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>“Yeah sure,” Hongjoong says still not looking at him. It is better if he does not. He might blush again and look like a teenager in front of him once more.</p><p>When Seonghwa leaves the room to call the room service, Hongjoong separates from the window wall for the first time since he has arrived to the suite. Then, he approaches a glass coffee table, takes a seat and serves himself a glass of gin that the interpreter has previously gotten from the minibar. As he pours the drink, he mentally curses himself for being such a coward. He likes Seonghwa. And it is clear that Seonghwa kind of likes him to. He has been trying to lie to himself, acting like a fool and ignoring the interpreter’s attempts to flirt with him. Why was he acting so childishly? They are both adults. They are in his suite. The two of them alone. So what is the problem with him? Why he is always blocked whenever he is around him?</p><p>“So you like gin,” Seonghwa has returned from his call and is now taking a seat in front of him at the coffee table.</p><p>“Yeah. Gin kind of makes me… Braver,” Hongjoong says staring at the glass.</p><p>“What do you need to be brave for?” Seonghwa asks. “You’re already brave, dear. You just got yourself a good job and spent more than an hour keeping a conversation with an interpreter when you have never worked with one before,” Seonghwa pauses to serve himself a glass of gin as well. “And you didn’t need alcohol for that.”</p><p>“But I want to be brave with other… Things,” Hongjoong takes a sip of his drink and puts the glass on the table. “I’m in front of a gorgeous man that I might not see ever again in my whole life, who has been trying to flirt with me the whole time and I haven’t been capable of saying a single word,” he pauses to take another sip. “He must think I am not interested or something,” Hongjoong finishes his rant and tries to avoid Seonghwa’s gaze.</p><p>“Well,” he says standing up and surrounding the table so that he is closer to Hongjoong. He takes his chin in his fingers like he did the previous day. “I can tell you, dear, that man is still interested. And he hasn’t thought for a single moment you weren’t.” His face gets closer to Hongjoong’s. “You just… Need your time.”</p><p>At this point, Seonghwa is so close that Hongjoong can feel his breath on his face. If he leans a little, he could kiss him. He could. But he is blocked. He closes his eyes hoping that he can magically lean and kiss him, although his body is not cooperating. Seonghwa takes this as a signal and suddenly Hongjoong feels his lips brushing against his. But too soon, Seonghwa withdraws a little. Hongjoong, still with his eyes closed, cannot see the smirk on Seonghwa’s face. He does not notice his own body is leaning in for more. There is only one thing in his mind at this moment: his lips.</p><p>“Do you want to kiss me?” Seonghwa whispers in his ear, his ears touching the same spot they already touched the previous day. That sets Hongjoong on fire. Unable to articulate a single word, he simply nods.</p><p>“Then, do it,” Seonghwa whispers once more. But this time, there is urge in his tone.</p><p>That urge is what drives Hongjoong  to grab Seonhwa’s neck and crash their lips together, eager to taste him fully, deeply. The kiss gets more and more passionate every second, as neither of them can suppress their desire. They have been holding in for so long that it feels liberating.</p><p>When they separate for a moment to breathe, Seonghwa remarks, “See, you’re brave, dear.” Hongjoong instead of replying kisses him again, more eager this time. And every second Hongjoong feels his body hotter. And hotter. And hotter. Until the point it is burning and his clothes suffocate him.</p><p>“Shall we take this somewhere else?” Seonghwa asks. Hongjoong nods and the other guides him to the bed, where he gently pushes him and climbs on top of him.</p><p>Seonghwa starts kissing him again. His lips. His neck. His chest. Almost without realizing it, all their clothes are laying on the floor, their underwear being the only layer that prevents them from being completely skin-to-skin. Seonghwa tentatively plays with the edge of his underwear, looking at him as if asking for his permission. Hongjoong nods once more.</p><p>However, he does not take it off, as their moment is interrupted by someone knocking at the door.</p><p>“I think it’s your wine,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa is still on top of him and does not show any will to move. “You’re not going to take it?”</p><p>“You know what? Fuck the wine. You already got me sober,” he says. And this time he does take off Hongjoong’s underwear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>THE NEXT MORNING</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong wakes up in a room he does not recognize at first. Sun shines through the window wall almost blinding him. It is clear that it is daytime, but he is not sure about what time it is exactly. He is impressed the sun has not woken him up earlier, as there are no blinders nor curtains to cover the window wall. He is more impressed to see that, by his side, Park Seonghwa has not woken up yet, despite all the room is filled with sunlight.</p><p>Upon looking at him, he blushes as flashbacks of what happened the previous night come to his mind. Did he really…? Was it a dream? It couldn’t have been a dream. He was there, in his suite. In his bed. Wearing no clothes and covered only by a thin white blanket. And Seonghwa was beside him, peacefully sleeping. It definitely was not a dream.</p><p>Hongjoong sits up and reaches for his phone, which he left on the bedside table, to check the time. 1:30pm. How could he sleep so much? It is true that they went to sleep late but… It’s already past midday.</p><p>Notifications start appearing on his screen. Five missed calls from Jiho and more than 20 messages.</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m waiting for you at the airport.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to check in now, where are you??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m taking this flight with or without you I have business in Korea!</em>
</p><p>Shit. The flight. It is impossible for him to get it on time. What should he do now? He hurriedly gets up the bed and searches for his clothes. Once he has more than a blanket on him, he starts walking in circles all around the room.</p><p>“Oh my God, what do I do now? I’m screwed! The airport is two hours from the hotel and I don’t have enough money to buy another ticket!” he mumbles.</p><p>His non-stop walking seems to wake Seonghwa, who is now looking at him inquisitively.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” he asks.</p><p>“It’s already 1:30pm and I had a flight at 2pm!” Hongjoong replies hysteric.</p><p>“Oh,” he says realizing what Hongjoong means.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighs. He is desperate. And about to cry.</p><p>“Can I do something for you?” he asks while getting up and approaching him. He grabs him by the shoulders so that he stops walking in circles.</p><p>“Do you have 1 350 000 won so that I can buy a new flight ticket?” Hongjoong asks ironically. However, Seonghwa seems to take it seriously.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I can lend it to you and you can return it once you have the money,” he says.</p><p>“What…?” Hongjoong looks at him as if he were nuts. “I wasn’t serious!”</p><p>“But I am.”</p><p>“You’re crazy. That’s a lot of money! How can you lend it to a stranger just like that?”</p><p>“Are we strangers?” Seonghwa asks pulling Hongjoong closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. Although he is still stressed about the situation, he cannot help but blush. At this point, he is used to it whenever Seonghwa is so close to him.</p><p>“I mean… You don’t know me that well,” he says staring at him still in disbelief.</p><p>“But I want to,” Seonghwa smirks.</p><p>‘This means no good,’ Hongjoong thinks. ‘This means I will get attached. <em>More</em> attached.’</p><p>“I propose you a deal,” he starts. “I’ll lend you the money for the ticket if you spent the rest of the week here with me, so that we can know each other a bit better. We wouldn’t be strangers by then, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hongjoong thinks about it for a moment. He does not have an option, he guesses. And besides, spending more time with Mr. Parkfect does not sound bad at all.</p><p>“I’ll owe you a lot of money,” he remarks. “For the suite and the flight and everything else.”</p><p>“I’m not rushing you to pay me back. I would tell you not to return it, actually, but I know it could hurt your pride, am I wrong?”</p><p>Fuck. Only three days knowing each other and he already can read him like an open book.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll stay with you the rest of the week,” he sighs. Although deep inside, he is happy he can spend more time with Seonghwa. </p><p>Seonghwa’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. “I’m so glad to hear that. I was worried I could never see you again after last night.”</p><p>Hongjoong slightly pouts. He was sad about that idea too. And he did not know whether after that week they could see each other, as he has learnt that Seonghwa lives in Denmark.</p><p>“Don’t give me that sad look,” Seonghwa tries to cheer him up. Maybe himself too. He pulls Hongjoong even closer. “We have plenty of time in five days.”</p><p>Hongjoong nods. He is right. They have plenty of time ahead. And they both are young. Better enjoy this moment instead of worrying about what could happen next. He wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s waist as he has done with him, and hugs him for what seems to be a few minutes in silence.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, although not in a bad sense, Seonghwa coughs.  “So… Ready for the second round?”</p><p>Hongjoong smirks. “Ready if you are.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 YEARS LATER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, you should come to a double date.” Wooyoung, his coworker and friend insists. He is sitting on Hongjoong’s office desk while eating lunch from his bento. “Yeosang is a great man. He’s handsome, smart, and most importantly, he’s single. It’s been a long time since you’ve last been with someone. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dating since I started working here.”</p><p>“I don’t think he has dated anyone after Seonghwa,” Jiho says coming through the door to join them for lunch. He must have been eavesdropping, as usual.</p><p>“Who’s Seonghwa?” Wooyoung asks.</p><p>“I didn’t date him, Jiho,” Hongjoong ignores Wooyoung’s question and focuses on his bento to avoid the older’s gaze.</p><p>“You didn’t date him, but you spent a whole week in a five star hotel in Zurich with him. Do you think I’m stupid? You lost the flight on purpose!”</p><p>“For the nth time, I didn’t lose the flight on purpose!” Hongjoong pauses for a second, as if realizing something. “And how do you know about the hotel?” His eyes are no longer on the bento, but questioning his coworker who seems to know too much.</p><p>“Seonghwa and I are friends. We text often,” Jiho says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Wooyoung inquires. “I’m also in this conversation, you know?”</p><p>Jiho coughs. “When Hongjoong was still an intern,” he starts.</p><p>“For God’s sake!” Hongjoong almost drops his lunch.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m telling a story to the baby,” Jiho ignores his ranting. “When he was an intern, we went to Zurich to an event to raise funds, and there was this interpreter, who is also a friend of mine, Seonghwa…”</p><p>“An interpreter! Like San!” Wooyoung interrupts. He loved mentioning that his boyfriend was an interpreter.</p><p>“Yeah, like San. They spend the night of the event together, and the next day Hongjoong ‘missed’ his flight back to Korea.”</p><p>“I hope the fuck was worth it, because those tickets are expensive as hell,” Wooyoung comments.</p><p>“He didn’t pay for the ticket. Seonghwa did,” Jiho corrects him.</p><p>“No way! A good fuck <em>and</em> rich?!” Wooyoung’s eyes almost pop out of his head. He scans Hongjoong from head to toe, as if wondering something. “How did you do it?”</p><p>“What do you mean by that, you brat?” Hongjoong snorts offended. “I’ve got many charms, you know? And I <em>did</em> pay for the ticket, only a few months later,” He says pointing at Jiho. “That’s all. End of this conversation.”</p><p>“Where is he now?” Wooyoung ignores Hongjoong.</p><p>“Last time I spoke with him he was living in Denmark,” Jiho answers his question.</p><p>“So sad, I hope they still text each other.”</p><p>“Oh, they do sometimes” Jiho says. “Seems like neither of them has moved on.”</p><p>“I’m still here,” Hongjoong grumpily adds from his seat. But the other two continue to ignore him.</p><p>“I hope they can see each other again someday,” Wooyoung dreamily says.</p><p>The truth is that Hongjoong is also holding to that hope. It has been almost a month since Hongjoong and Seonghwa last texted. The interpreter had mentioned something about a future project that he had to prepare for, but did not give much more information about it. Hongjoong, on the other hand, was busier than usual, as he had been recently promoted. They did not have much time to keep up with each other, and that saddens him.</p><p>He takes his phone to send him a message. Something like ‘how you doing?’ just to check whether he was fine. However, someone knocking on the open office door interrupts him. He leaves his phone on his desk.</p><p>“Sannie!” Wooyoung jumps from the desk to run to his boyfriend and give him a bear hug.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” San greets him kissing his cheek. “Are you all still on your break?”</p><p>“Yeah, our break finishes in ten minutes,” Wooyoung says. “Why?”</p><p>“I need to introduce Jiho and Hongjoong to our new interpreter in the Seoul branch. Do you guys have a second?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m busy with some paperwork,” Jiho announces. “Can you go without me? I’ll make it up to you later, Joong.”</p><p>“You were just chatting with Wooyoung a moment ago, what paperwork?”</p><p>“I was on a break! I’m going back to my office right now,” he says walking out the door. “See you later.”</p><p>“Sorry, Hongjoong,” San apologizes. “But I need at least one of you to meet him and instruct him.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighs. “It’s fine. I’ll do it. Jiho has covered up for me several times. I guess I owe it to him this once.”</p><p>“See you later, baby,” San says and gives a little peck to Wooyoung. Then, he and Hongjoong walk out the office to meet the new interpreter at the lobby.</p><p>While they are in the elevator, Hongjoong searches for his phone to send Seonghwa that text he was about to write when San interrupted him, but he cannot find it anywhere. He must have left it on his desk. He sighs again. The universe must be plotting against him.</p><p>The elevator stops and San guides him to where the interpreter is waiting. From the distance, Hongjoong can see a black haired man standing with his back turned to them. Upon seeing the black head, Hongjoong feels a little disappointed. He knew it was impossible, but for a second he thought it could be Seonghwa. Maybe that hope had something to do with his conversation with Wooyoung and Jiho.</p><p>“Ah, there you are,” San says. The new interpreter turns around to face them. “You must be Park Seonghwa, right?” he gives him a handshake. “I’m Choi San, from the Interpreting Department. This is one of our ambassadors, Kim Hongjoong.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s jaw drops. This cannot be happening. Seonghwa in the flesh is standing in front of him. After two years. Apart from his new hair color, he has not changed one bit. He is still as handsome as he was back then. And he still has the same effect on Hongjoong, as his heart skips a beat when he smiles.</p><p>“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Seonghwa says looking at him fondly.</p><p>San looks from Seonghwa to Hongjoong confused. “You already know each other?” he asks.</p><p>Hongjoong smiles, his eyes filling with tears. “Yeah, we do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any French reader (if there is any) that may have feel offended by the portrait of their people. This is not a serious work and jokes are made with no malicious intentions. </p><p>There is a hint of a new fic I am already writing. Can you guess what is it?</p><p>I hope you have enjoyed it, and if you did leave some kudos. I would also love to read your comments about it, so please do not be shy and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>